


In the End

by BatFlash11



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character(s) death, Justice League: Infinity Wars, M/M, This wouldn't leave me alone, batflash, but just a lil bit - Freeform, im so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFlash11/pseuds/BatFlash11
Summary: *Possible spoilers for Avengers: Infinity Wars*If Thanos snapped his fingers in the DCU instead... I'm really sorry.The batflash is just a few lines, please don't let that stop you from reading if that isn't your thing! I ship it so hard it sneaks into everything I write.





	In the End

“NO!” 

With the Flash down, Superman was theo only member of the League fast enough to react at all as the mad titan snapped his fingers. The one thing they had been trying to prevent. Thanos had gathered all of the infinity stones, despite the best efforts of the entire Justice League. A blast of bright white light took over the vision of everyone, at least those that were still concious and fighting. As the light cleared, all the heroes looked around, looking for any change. Everything looked as it did before, with the exception that the gauntlet on the Titan’s massive hand was burnt and smoking. Clark stopped in front of him, his breathing laboured and cape torn. His eyes were wide in confusion and anger. 

“What did you do?!” He shouted at Thanos, who had been focused on the damaged infinity stones on his hand. That snap had to have done something, the heroes just didn’t see any change. Thanos’ attention snapped to Clark breifly, before he opened a portal behind him, stepped back, and vanished. 

“Where’d he go?” Green Arrow asked as he stood from picking up a reusable arrow. He put it away in his quiver and took a step towards Superman, who was still. Other members of the team were slowly making their way towards the clearing where Thanos had disappeared. They were all tired, beaten, and unsure. Half of their ranks were scattered throughout space, where they had been trying to stop Thanos from getting the stones.

“Clark, where did he go?!” Ollie repeated, shouting this time. Dinah came up and placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him. Nightwing and Batman swung down from where they had been attacking from the treetops. Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman landed nearby as well. 

“Guys..” Everyone turned to Booster Gold, who took one step towards them before his bright colors turn to grey and he turned to ash in front of their eyes. It was completely silent, nobody dared to say a word. Roy was the first to step forward, kneeling down and touching the spot where the young hero had been standing moments before. His eyes were wide and scared behind his mask and he turned towards the group. Fire came down to land next to him, still burning green, and turned to ash before she could say a word. Then Ice, Vigilante, Cyborg, Aquaman. A distress call came in over the comms from Mr. Terrific, who was stationed a the Watchtower with J’onn and Steel. WAS with J’onn and Steel. Nobody responded, still in complete shock and not sure what was happening. Dove turned to his brother, who’s grip on his arm had suddenly loosened, just in time to see him desintigrate as well. 

“What’s going on?!” Stargirl finally yelled, the panic that she felt evident in her voice. Those that were unsure looked around, trying to find the answer somewhere. 

“...He’s wiping out half the universe..” John whispered as he recalled Thanos’ goal, but nobody missed it. Dead silence again.  
“Bats..?” A small weak voice sounded, and Bruce turned quickly to see The Flash - no, Wally West, leaning heavily against a tree. His cowl was down, his costume tornl, and he struggled to stand. Bruce met his green eyes and his heart dropped at the fear he saw in them. 

“I don’t feel so good..” Wally went to take a step towards him but stumbled. Bruce raced catch him and Wally fell against his chest, unable to support his body at all anymore.

“You’re okay...” Bruce mumbled, mostly to himself, as he lowered them both gently to the ground. Shayera and John, as well as Dick and Roy, rushed over and were standing nearby. 

“I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening..” Wally said, his voice weak and shaky. He didn’t try to hide the fact that he was terrified. He gripped onto Bruce’s biceps with all he had and whispered “I love you” before he succumbed to the same fate as the others. Shayera let out a sob but it fell on deaf ears as Bruce looked in horror at the ashes of his lover covering his gloved hands and the ground around him. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. This couldn’t be real. 

“What just happened...?” Roy asked when the silence continued. He looked around, desperate for an answer that nobody seemed to have. Finally, from the back of the group, Superman gave him one. 

“..We lost..”


End file.
